Depression: The Silent Killer
by cow-in-gumboots
Summary: Divergent. Tris. by. Christina. Will. Uriah. Zeke . Eric. Max. Basically a plot about someone with depression. Read to find out who. No offence inteneded to anyone who reads it. Rated M for graphic self harm/suicide. Better than it sounds. Hope you enjoy.


Depression: The Silent Killer

**I MADE THIS PLOT and I don't mean to offend anyone by it. It is just something I wrote. I won't tell you who it is about. You will have to read and guess. I hope you enjoy. All comments welcome. I'd like to know what you think. One-shot.**

Have you ever been so sad that nothing else matters? That you just sit there staring at a spot in the distance with nothing but emptiness inside you whilst the world just continues around you? Or have you ever been that girl in school that people avoid because they know you have a problem and they don't want to talk to you as it will ruin their reputation? Do you know how that feeling of loneliness and despair really feels like or do you just say you do? Well I know how it feels.

It is like you are trapped inside yourself crying out for help to people who pretend you don't exist. Sometimes it can get so overwhelming that you can't do anything. You can't sleep, can't eat, can't think. You just lay awake for hours on end waiting for something that will make your life better or just end it all together. I know all too well what that feeling is. The hours I have wasted waiting to be rescued from this icy trap can add up to the amount that is equal to the time that someone spends eating in their whole life. I am 16. Sometimes I lay there for half a dozen hours at a time.

The only way to escape into a new world is when I resort to the next step. Physical abuse. Scars line my body. Arms, legs and back. Pretty much everywhere. Bruises also litter my skin with scary looking black, purple and slightly green marks. Mixed in with the scars, it is truly a horrific sight but I don't care. No one even gives me a second glance. Some of my teachers and my parents got me into support group and private counselling but I just sit there and wait until they tell me I can go. When my mum caught me during one of my acts she rushed me to the hospital. They gave me pills that are supposed to help but each day I pop two out of the packaging and bury them beneath the soil of our front yard so it looks like I am taking them.

Nothing can help me. I am too far gone as the people at school say. But not tonight. Tonight it all ends and I'll finally be free. The cold air brings mist low to the ground and projects the white lighted street lights into the background. I walk out of my house and turn left onto my abandoned street. The only person awake at this hour is me. I have only one thing on my mind and I subconsciously head towards the lake at the end of my street. It is truly beautiful tonight. The light of the full moon reflects off the top layer of the rippling water and I can just make out the stars through the mist. The sight almost makes me regret my decision but my hesitation is quickly dismissed.

I take off my shoes and the cold air nips at my feet. My breath turns to white air as it passes off my lips and I step into the lake. I look back the way I came and remember my parents. Always happy, always kind. This would crush them but still they'll get over it. They will have to. I slowly make my way forward, submerging myself ever so slowly in the water. My breath hitches in my throat as I reach a spot where it is up to my chest. I am almost numb from the cold but I keep walking. It will make it so much easier if I can't feel anything. The water reaches my shoulders, then my neck and my chin. The water splashes against my lips when it sits just below them but I dot care and don't bother to stop it. I am almost done anyway. As it reaches the bottom of my nose I struggle to breathe without taking in water. With one final shaky breath I plunge my head under the water. My face stings with the coldness and my nerves are out of control as they try to reclaim my body temperature.

I can feel the oxygen leaving my body and my lungs strain for it to come back. My heart beats heavily but then slowly decreases. My eyes are getting droopier by the second and my thoughts are slowly replaced by the blackness that I am so familiar with. My muscles are sent into spasms as I slowly lose control over my body but they soon stop and my eyes close tight. The effort to keep them open drains to much of my already dwindling energy. With one final thought I let myself be taken with the moon as the sun slowly rises over the horizon. Its early rays slowly warming the water a little bit. The black fills in until there is no more room that if more comes in my head will explode and I release my final breath.

The final bubble that contains the last of my life slowly rises to the surface. It then pops upon impact of it and the sky, no longer trapped beneath the icy waters. What was left of me now floats away into the unknown, finally free from this deathly world.

THE END

**I hope you enjoyed my story even though it is a little depressing. Please feel free to leave any comments/ reviews and I will do my best to answer them. Here is the real bad bit. I guess it is good in a way though. This story was not actually based off Divergent at all. It is just something that I wanted to write so I did. Thanks xx **


End file.
